Sell My Soul
by bilbette
Summary: Juliet is deeply in love with Artemis. Aremis barely knows she exists. PreEC. Chapter 3 is FINALLY up!
1. introduction

This is my first fanfic so please be nice. any helpful suggestions would be welcome. based off of the reviews i'm going to decide whether or not to update this. so anyway, on with the story!  
  
disclaimer: i don't own any of the artemis fowl charecters. they belong to Eoin Colfer.  
  
Sell My Soul(for lack of a better title)  
  
Chapter 1:An Introduction of Sorts  
  
Juliet Butler stood glaring at the window. She was far from happy. But what was the cause of her extremely bitter mood? Perhaps it was because she hadn't been out of the manor for WEEKS? Maybe it was because Madame had been ordering her around all day? All of these are quite possible but I believe that the one most possible reason was in fact what was outside the window...  
  
Down in the courtyard seated apon an antique bench was Artemis Fowl II. But he was not alone. Seated beside him chatting was Captain Holly Short of the LEP. She had arrived previously that evening after a desturbance in the area. She and Artemis had been outside chatting for barely an hour but to Juliet it seemed like an eternity!  
  
Secretly she sortof maybe kinda had a little crush on Artemis but it wasn't like she'd ever admit it.Oh how she secretly longed for him to mearly compliment her or even ask her how her day was going! He had such a handsome voice.Whenever she thought about him like that she merely sighed to herself. He'd never feel for her the way she did for him.  
  
Okay please review with your thoughts. 


	2. the voices

Hi everyone! After over 2 weeks I've finally decided to update.  
  
To my reviewers  
  
Alex472 - Thanks for the compliment. I don't mind A/J either.  
  
Platinumslayer - Thank you as well. I try my hardest to spell things correctly.  
  
Pink-Flower - I'm glad you like it.  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Sell My Soul  
  
By Bilbette  
  
Chapter 2 The Voices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so far. They all belong to Eoin Colfer.  
  
It had been over a week since Holly's little visit and Juliet's mood had barely improved. At least today she was out of the manor. Madame had decided to hold a special dinner party in 2 weeks and needed Juliet to get some of the supplies. Today she was to buy decorations. Madame had given her a detailed list of exactly what she needed to decorate the hall. The whole thing was very spring oriented with tons of pastel colours, flowers, and green. Gorgeous!  
It was nearly 3 o'clock. Juliet had already bought half the decorations and was walking back to the Bentley. She was on one of Dublin's side streets, arms laden with bags. She was only a few blocks away from where she'd parked when suddenly she thought she'd heard someone calling her name. She wondered for a moment about what she'd heard and dismissed the thought. Who would be calling for her? But then she heard it again. It was louder this time and clearer. She turned in the direction of the voice. It had come from within a dark alley across the street from her. She knew it was ridiculous to venture into an area like that but her curiosity got the better of her.  
She walked across the street to the entrance of the alley and peered down it. It was dark as night with the exception of a small, red neon sign that hung outside the alley's entrance. Fortunately the sign provided enough light for Juliet to make out several wooden crates, a stairwell that Juliet guesses led to the basement of one of the 2 buildings, and various dumpsters. The voice was still calling her. It appeared to be emanating from the bottom of the stairwell. She entered the alley, slowly creeping around the crates and dumpsters. She was definitely freaked out but wasn't about to let anyone know it. She'd reached the top of the stairs. Her mind was filled with questions. " Who or what was calling her?", " Why was it calling her?", " Why didn't she just run to the Bentley?". She didn't know how to answer these questions or to silence them for that matter. Her heart was beating furiously, blood was pounding in her ears, she wanted to scream but her body wouldn't let her. She walked slowly down the stairs more fearful with every step. The voices as well became louder and clearer with each step. Finally she reached the bottom. There was an old, worn door in front of her. "You could just go and forget all about this?" said a voice in her head. She ignored it. Despite how utterly afraid she was she wanted to know what was calling her name. She reached a shaky hand out towards the door and carefully opened it. Once she had a sight she would not soon forget confronted her.  
  
Cliffie! I am so evil right now. I hope you enjoyed that chapter despite the cliffhanger. I will try to update when I get bored of torturing my readers. Personally when I was writing this I freaked myself out. Anyway, bug me to update.  
  
Bilbette 


	3. The Old Woman

Hello! I apologize for taking so long writing this chapter. I've had a major case of writer's block and nearly no time to write. Hopefully this   
  
chapter is worth the wait though I doubt it. Anyway, I'm glad so many people reviewed even though most of them were to get me to update.   
  
though I would like to thank you all.  
  
The Cheezhead: Thank you for the compliments. I apologize for the cliffy.  
  
Choco Cow: Thank you. It will be good I hope.  
  
Blondee: I know it's evil.  
  
alex: I know I'm evil.  
  
ang3lcat : I'm trying to make them longer.  
  
Pink-Flower: Same as above. I will try to space thing's out more.  
  
guardian of da indigo key: I'm glad you like it.  
  
LinkSodaM2: I'm glad you like the pairing.  
  
sobakasu03: I'm glad you like the pairing. It's not my favourite but it is pretty good.  
  
SilverBulletGirl: It's not really annoying. or at least it's not the most annoying "update or else" review i've ever seen.  
  
Anyway, now that that's over with, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the charecters from it. I do however own the little old lady.  
  
Chapter III The old Woman  
  
Juliet reached a shaky hand towards the weathered door. Fear filled her intirely. She opened the door slowly while images of what could   
  
possibly be on the other side of it swirled through every area of her mind. She opened the door all the way and peered in. She couldn't see   
  
anything due to the fact that the room was pitch black. Unfortunatly, the voices were still resounding louder and with more force behind them than   
  
ever. Suddenly the light flickered on inside the room. Juliet squinted against the bright light. after a minute or two her eyes were agusted to the   
  
light. Standing in front of her was a little old lady who must have been at least 70 years old! she wore a very old and dulled dress that was in very   
  
bad condition and an equally old patched fabric hat. Juliet stared at her in disbelief for a minute. She shook her head. Suddenly she noticed that   
  
the voices had stopped. The woman in front of her had a grandmotherly look about her. The room was covered in dirt and cobwebs. There was   
  
an ancient sofa behind her that was a sickly shade of green and covered in dirt brown patches. There was a lot of fabric in the room and almost   
  
all of it was drab, faded and ugly. the only good pieces in the room were the stark white tablecloth on a circular oak table and a tapestry that had   
  
been dyed green and had various balck symbols on it.  
  
As Juliet continued to take in all the various aspects of the room the old woman murmured   
  
"welcome miss" she began "what may i do for you?". Her voice was deep and cracked like an old record that had been played one too many   
  
times. Yet behind her voice was beauty or possibly even a magicl essence. Juliet was startled by the question and couldn't manage an answer.   
  
She wanted to ask who the woman was and why she had been calling her. but her mind just went blank.  
  
  
  
The woman could tell Juliet was was having trouble finding the right words. "I can tell what troubles you. I believe I have something that can   
  
help. Follow me". Juliet hesitated for a moment. Should she trust this woman she'd met mere moments before? She contemplated it for a   
  
second but decided to follow her. There was just something about the woman that made her.  
  
She led Juliet across the main room and down a long dark hallway. It appeared to be lined with old family portraits. At the end of the hallway   
  
there was a circular room. directly in the center of it was a spiral staircase going down. The woman descended the stairs with Juliet at her heels.   
  
The room at the bottom was as dark as the alley had been. They went down yet another corridor. At the end of this one, there was a blazing white   
  
room covered from floor to ceiling whit portraits and old photos. all of which were framed and covered in a light coat of dust. Juliet maarveled at   
  
it. There was one similarity between all of the pictures. They all contained the same young couple. "I was once in love too" stated the old woman   
  
as though from another world "his name was Shayne. He was so handsome. Ah, we were the happiest and most envied couple in the town.   
  
Unfortunately, on night there was an accident. He was taken from me far too soon. But you! You still have a chance for love. The one i lost. Go   
  
now! To the one you love". And with those wods, Juliet blacked out.  
  
When she came to she was back in the alley leaning against a wall. Had it all been a dream? Had she imagined the whole thing? She shook   
  
the dirt off her and headed for the bently. She might as well go back to the manor.  
  
There you have it. It didn't come together quite as i'd expected but hey. It's done, right? i hope you liked it. i probably won't update for a while   
  
because i have next to no free time. But it will be done by April (I hope). Until then, please review with your thoughts.  
  
~Bilbette 


End file.
